The Big Switch
by Heiji-Hattori-Lover
Summary: What would you do if your an adult in the body of a kid and suddenly you switch bodies with your 17 year old childhood girlfriend? And then the people you know and trust start calling her Kudo instead of Conan-kun? Read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

The Big Switch  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Gosho Aoyama. He is the owner no matter what. Im just borrowing the characters to write my fan-fic.

* * *

Chapter One - The Confused Ran.

One day, Conan decided to go to Dr. Agasa's for a while. When he entered the room, he noticed no one was inside. So then he looked in the lab. No one. So Conan returned to the agency to do his homework. In the agency, he saw Ran in her room looking at the photo they took when she and Shin'ichi were in tropical land. Conan then looked sad and walked away thinking. 'Why is Ran so sad? I call her everyday and she knows that I'm just solving a case. Does she miss me all that much?' Conan just jumped on the couch and started thinking to himself while Kogoro was watching Yoko Okino on the TV. 'I wonder how it would feel if I was Ran wanting myself back. Wait, but I do want myself back. I want myself back to normal.' Then Conan got a call on his earing phone. "Shin'ichi, is that you?" The voice of Dr. Agasa came out through the phone. "Where were you, I went over your house and no one was there!" Said Conan. "Come over to my house, I'll explain later."

Ran noticed the phone call when she heard a tiny voice somewhere mention Shin'ichi. Then she peeked from the corner and saw Conan ready to leave. When Conan walked out the door, Ran followed him to see what was going on. She noticed that he was headed for Dr. Agasa's house. So she went up ahead and hid under the window of Dr. Agasa's lab. Soon Conan arrived. "What is it now, a new invention"  
"Invention?" thought Ran.  
"No, its a mind reading device. you put this helmet on and you can read the mind of the other person wearing the other helmet. But its never tested and I wanted to see if you and Ai can try it." explained Dr. Agasa.  
"I'll try it!" Ran popped out from hiding and walked over to Dr. Agasa to steal the helmet off his hands. "Ran, when did you get here?" asked Conan. "I want to read your mind. I know that you know where Shin'ichi is. He just told you not to tell me"  
"But Ran! Please dont make me do this!" begged Conan.  
"It's okay, I'm not even sure if it works. I doubt it." said Dr. Agasa. "Well, lets try anyways." Dr. Agasa turned on a switch that turned both helmets on. Soon, Ran and Conan fainted.

"Ran, Ran, Ran, wake up!" Ran woke up and found Dr. Agasa in front of her. She looked up and noticed that everything was bigger. "Dr. Agasa what happened? Why is everything bigger?" Ran looked to her left and saw herself sitting in a chair looking pissed. "Wha! Thats...That...but...no, it can't be! Im dreaming! Thats right, I can't sit over there because I'm Ran! Right?!" "Well, thats not exacly you Ran, thats Conan....in your body"  
"What! That li'l boy is in my body?! Then, that means!" Ran tried to find a mirror but everywhere she looked, the mirrors were too high to reach up. So she went to Ai's room. "What are you doing here, you little..." "Ai-chan, I need you to lend me a mirror! NOW"  
"Wait a second Kudo, your not gonna just march into my room asking for a mirror." said Ai.  
"Kudo? Where's Shin'ichi?" asked the confused Ran.  
"Um...Kudo, you are Kudo right?" asked Ai.  
"No, I'm Ran! Are you telling me that Conan is Shin'ichi"  
Ai in shock had to think of something quick. She then hesitated and walked out to see Dr. Agasa. "Doctor. Whats going on with Kudo, he thinks he's Ran"  
Dr. Agasa looked at Ai with a very weird look. "That is Ran, you didnt tell me you called her Kudo." "Well, I'm sorry..."

* * *

Chapter 2 coming soon!

How do you guys like it so far? Please leave me a review. Thanx for reading!


	2. Conan or Kudo?

Chapter Two - Conan or Kudo?

Ran ran out the door. She ran as fast as she can until she could hardly breath anymore. She looked on the window next to her to see her reflection. All she saw was a scared Conan. "Why did Ai-chan call me Kudo? I couldn't possibly...He couldnt..." Ran sat down to think. Then she heard beeping on her ear. "What is that?" Ran found the cellphone earing on Conan's ear and pressed the answer button. "Hello?" "Hey Kudo! I'm goin' over the old man's house. I hope you didnt tell Ran about your secret!" Said Heiji on the other side of the phone. "Well, what secret are you talking about?" Asked Ran in Conan's voice. 'Why is he calling me Kudo?' thought Ran.  
"You know, about you getting kicked in the ass by those Black Org. people and you shrinking. Now your a kid living with her." said Heiji.  
"WHAT! C-Conan-kun is..." said Ran in shock.  
"Um...your freaking me out here. I gotta go..." Then Heiji hung up.  
"This can't be. The love of my life is accually a kid, and worse, hes been living with me for more than a year"  
Ran looked behind her as she heard footsteps sneaking up on her. She just saw a girl walking up. It was Conan in Ran's body.  
"Ran-neechan, we gotta get back! Dr. Agasa fixed the problem and he said we can get back to our normal bodies"  
"Yes, I really want to see you in your normal body"  
Conan looked suprise to hear her say that. It was if he was looking at himself act like Ran. Like if Conan was about to cry because he missed Shin'ichi. Conan walked up to Ran and neeled down and gave her a hug. "Do you think I wanna be in a girls body my whole life?" Conan picked up Ran and went to Dr. Agasa's house.  
"Okay, I need you to put these helmets on"  
Conan and Ran picked up the helmets and put them on. Soon, Dr. Agasa flipped the switch causing them to faint again.  
"Ran-neechan, wake up"  
Ran heard Conan's voice. She was lying in her bed wearing her P.J.'s. "What happened"  
"You had a dream. I woke you up because your dad is drunk again and hes also very hungry"  
Ran got up and got dressed. Then she started thinking. "It was just a dream, that means he can't be Shin'ichi. Right...?"

THE END

How do you guys like it? I hope it was good even though it was very short. Please leave reviews and thanxc for reading! ! 


End file.
